


Break A Few Eggs

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke agreed to make bento for Souji, but he didn't exactly think it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break A Few Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Persona 4 Kink Meme](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?replyto=2028831).

Where did his mom keep the egg pan? Ugh! Did they even have one? Yosuke looked through another cupboard and finally found it. He pulled it out and placed it on top of the stove. Okay. He'd put together a lot of the bento already with leftovers from dinner (that didn't matter when you were bringing a bento for someone else, right?) and now it was just the cooked items. Even he could manage the little sausages shaped like octopuses. (Octopi? Octopodes?) But, tamagoyaki was a must in a bento box, right? Yosuke had seen his mom make it a thousand times...

In a bowl, he cracked two eggs, and then a third when that didn't seem to be enough. He washed off his hands and dug down into the bowl to get the bits of eggshell that had dropped in, grimacing at the slimy texture of the egg. He washed his hands again. He took a pair of chopsticks and beat the egg some, trying to remember what his mom put in the tamagoyaki. Soy sauce. Yosuke added a few sloshes from the bottle and beat them in. Her eggs were sweet, so sugar. He added a spoonful. There was something else white... Yosuke thought about it for a moment. Salt? He added a dash, and then another. He topped it off with a little bit of water and mixed it up more until it seemed a pretty solid color. 

It took him a few tries to light the burner on the stove, and when he did, he managed to burn his finger. He took a moment to run his finger under cold water and to wonder whether he should have even _told_ Souji he was going to do this or if he should have just tried it and then thrown it all away if he'd failed. Then, at least, no one but him would have known.

He knew to grease the egg pan, at least. It was a little difficult to do since he'd left the egg pan on top of the hot burner and his aching finger was sending signals to his brain to not go near it, but he persevered in the long run. With the pan hot and greased, Yosuke poured in the first layer of egg which ended up being a lot more of the mix than he'd intended. He watched it carefully, trying to figure out when it needed to be rolled. When he finally decided he could try, it was another long moment before he found his mother's cooking chopsticks (hanging on a hook almost directly in front of his face), and then another moment before he figured out how he was supposed to do it. The egg didn't roll so much as it fell into pieces that sort of folded together. Still, with it off to one side, Yosuke swiped the pan with oil again and poured in more egg mix. 

Yosuke managed, in the long run, to make something that at least looked something a little like tamagoyaki (though maybe more like scrambled eggs that hadn't been particularly well scrambled), and he tore off a slightly singed corner piece and hesitantly placed it in his mouth and found himself smiling because it kind of tasted okay, too. He cut it into pieces and tried to arrange them in the bento box and frowned as it all fell apart. Well, as long as it tasted okay?

Checking the clock, Yosuke frowned. He put the cover on the bento box and wrapped it up with two pairs of chopsticks and ran upstairs to finish getting ready for school.

When Yosuke got to school (ten minutes late), he put the bento in his desk and tried not to look at Souji because he didn't want to see some kind of _expection_ on his partner's face. Lunch break, for once, came way too quickly for Yosuke's taste, and then it was time. As Yosuke took the bento from his desk, he found Souji already waiting next to him. "Partner-" Yosuke began.

"Is that for me?" Souji smiled and Yosuke started to panic. No... He couldn't eat this. "I'm sure it'll be great! Let's go eat on the roof. Before Yosuke could object, Souji had taken the box from his hands and had started to move toward the door. Yosuke reached out a hand toward him, but decided that just following would be the better option. At this point, he certainly wasn't going to change Souji's mind.

Souji must have gone fast. That was the only explanation that Yosuke could find for how he was already sitting with the bento box open on his lap by the time Yosuke managed to get to the roof. Souji took out his chopsticks and picked up... the tamagoyaki! Yosuke reached out a hand and found himself saying, "Noooo!" as Souji put the first bite in his mouth. Yosuke stood there in horror as he watched Souji chew.

"This is really good!" Souji smiled again and Yosuke managed to make himself keep walking until he could sit next to Souji. "Sorry I didn't wait on you. I was so excited to eat bento that someone else made for me that I skipped breakfast this morning to make sure I had room."

Yosuke ducked his head. "What if it had sucked, partner?"

Souji ate a bite of rice. "I trust you."

"I... I'm glad you like it!" Yosuke bowed his head low toward Souji and winced as his forehead whacked the corner of the bento box and a sliced strawberry flew up toward his hairline. "Oww!"

Laughing softly, Souji reached for Yosuke's chin and pulled him upward, even grabbing the strawberry from where it was starting to slide down his face. Yosuke's eyes widened as Souji then proceeded to _eat the strawberry_. "You're kind of cute when you do stuff like this," Souji said.

"Well, you're cute all the time!" Yosuke wiped his face where it was sticky with strawberry juice. "It's why I wanted to make you lunch in the first place."

"So it wasn't just because I've made lunch for you before?" Souji smiled again.

Yosuke shook his head. "That was part of it, but-" And then, suddenly, Souji was kissing him. It was a slow, gentle thing, but it took Yosuke's breath away all the same. "Partner," he said softly as Souji pulled away.

"Hmm?" Souji picked up another bite of the tamagoyaki. "This is really very good."

"Wh-why did you do that?" Yosuke tried to keep his eyes up to see the possible changes in Souji's expression.

But, his expression didn't change. He kept that same honest and genuine-looking smile. "I thought I'd have some dessert before I finished my meal. I can have more at the end, right?"

Yosuke's cheeks seemed to burn with the heat of a thousand suns all of a sudden. "Just... just as long as you finish your meal."

Souji picked up the other pair of chopsticks and handed them to Yosuke. "Well, then you'll just have to help me. Unless you'd rather I fed you?"

"Partner!" Souji laughed and Yosuke found himself smiling and, for once, calming down.


End file.
